


「Cosmic Hearts; 星心」

by yuren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College Professor Kuroo, F/M, Fluff, It's The Bed Again And The Yearning Trope, Long-Distance Relationship, Non-Student Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuren/pseuds/yuren
Summary: Despite the distance, you knew the heart of your universe awaited.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 35





	「Cosmic Hearts; 星心」

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** this is a birthday fic for the yin yang to my yang yin [@kuroopaisen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroopaisen) ♡♡♡
> 
>  **song rec:** [brightest star in the sky - escape plan.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPnymcrXgX0)

“I know, I just miss you, a lot.”

His voice was low and hushed with the unspoken burden of a small universe, and you could feel his fatigue through the cosmic distances. Your heart fell heavier and heavier as you sat there, slouched on your bed in the still dark room. Your barely coherent mind worked overdrive to find the right words, forcing unfinished thoughts to travel past the quiescence of your lips, signal ultimately fading somewhere along the way. 

But could any pattern in the infinitude of your known language erase the distance between the two of you? If there was, your mortal mind could not find it. 

“Angel.” 

Your half-awoken consciousness, haphazardly perusing the codex of linguists and love at light years per second, came crashing back down. It was as if his voice was gravity, forever grounding you should you drift too far into the depths of your own eternity. 

“Tetsurou.” You let out a faltering breath into the empty expanse of your room.

So full and so empty with the distance of responsibilities and the galactic pursuit of dreams. It was at once so cold, so full, so empty without him. 

You set to drift away again, a muffled sigh pulling you back, a concerned sigh you knew that had metamorphosed from you to him. _No, you weren’t supposed to worry him. You were supposed to echo his thoughts, soften the distance, not the other way around._

“Tetsu, I’m sorry–”

“Hey, hey, hey, Y/n.” He exhaled your name, as if taking every ounce of oxygen from his body and murmuring it into your own. “What did I say about apologizing to me?”

You tried to reel back into his voice. It was familiar, deep, hoarse with use. He sounded so very tired but his words radiated a purpose.

“You said not to do it,” you mumbled, tracing over the frayed galaxies of your comforter. He had searched far and wide for this cosmic pattern when you first left, heart aching all the way, for the glacial world half a globe behind.

“Hmm, that’s not quite it. Let’s try again.”

There was a slightly lilted, lustrous edge to his words now. 

“Never do it?” 

“I want the exact words, angel.”

“Really, Tetsurou?”

“Yes, Y/n, really.”

You fell back down into the milky ways, groaning slightly as you recalled the words murmured so many times into your heart next to his.

“I’m waiting, angel.”

“Oh my god.”

Muffling a scream into the comforter, you hoped for the celestial bodies to swallow these secondary, tertiary, quaternary embarrassments whole.

“Oh my god, okay, fine.”

You had never won against his stubborn ass. So you set off the deep end, and once again, entrusted the stars to catch your fall.

“‘You are free to dream too vastly and fall too deeply. For the stars of eternity will guide you to your forever waiting heart.’” 

You finished without a hitch, and there was only a volume of silence from the other end. 

The stillness continued to stretch before you. You, flushed brighter than a supernova’s final glory, proceeded to let out a sound akin to a cross between a koala’s wail and an emu’s scream. “Tetsu, what the fuck! It’s too early for this kind of shit.”

After the long, agonizing aeon of nothing, you were finally gifted a light chuckle from the planet’s other side. 

“You’re cute, Y/n.”

You could hear the mirth spilling from his simple words, and your supernova detonated in response. 

“Fucking end me now.”

“C’mon, you’ve heard me say this so many times. It ain’t gonna kill you to say it this once.”

“Yeah, that’s because you’re an alien, Tetsu!” You bit back. “No real human being could ever say this stuff with a straight face like you do.”

But even as you said that, you knew. From the moment he had entered your small planetary orbit, Kuroo Tetsurou was entirely human save for his overwhelming gravitational pull. Even with the exponential distance between you two, Kuroo claimed the heart of your cosmos, one you would traverse the lengths of entire universes to meet. 

“You okay now?”

“I’m supposed to be asking you that,” you pouted, “I can’t even imagine teaching eight am lectures everyday for a week, much less for a semester.” 

“Hey, I’m alright, angel. It’s all part of the usual process.” You could hear his shrug. “You, on the other hand. Never apologize to me, not for your worrying, not for your incoherent thoughts, and especially not for distances that you can’t help.”

You tried to catch the abrupt sob that erupted, but you knew that he knew that despite the celestial bodies between you two, he had completely pierced through you with his sappy kind of love. 

“So, you okay now, angel?”

“Yeah, thanks to you,” you sniffled, smile bloomed across your tear-streaked face.

“Just doing my job, Y/n.”

You glanced at your alarm clock and sighed. 

“Tetsu, you need to sleep, and I have to clean my face up for the site visit.”

You heard him stifle a yawn.

“Okay, angel, I’ll let you go now. Wear enough layers. And try not to think of me too much.”

“I know, Tetsu, I just miss you, a lot.”

Your voice was hushed and full of every little speck of love you felt for him. For now, you hoped that your words could translate the multitude of loves you collected like stars, and pour it out to him, so many light years away. For now, you wished upon these stars of sempiternity that he knew that you too, for all your vacuous thoughts and heavenward gaze, were here to share his heart’s burden. 

For now, you ended the call with a simple “I love you” as you prepared to face the cold, dark universe with your heart next to his.


End file.
